


Wish A-Hoy!

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Series: Wishes & Dreams [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape reluctantly agrees to Dumbledore's pirate fantasy wish - and finds it more interesting than he had first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish A-Hoy!

Severus Snape shook his head to dispel the wave of dizziness that accompanied transference to what he mentally called the Wish Dimension. With the caution he'd honed during his years as a spy, he quickly took in his surroundings, noting that he was dressed in plain woolen trousers and shirt with a large apron tied over both, and that he stood at the counter of a small apothecary shop that would not be out of place in Diagon Alley. Outside the open shop door, however, he saw what appeared to be a bustling harbour, as well as trees and plants suited to a tropical locale rather than London. 

He allowed a small smile to touch his lips - Albus' wish had apparently worked - and then he froze as he realized that a large and wicked looking cutlass was hovering uncomfortably close to his chest. He looked up to see who was wielding said implement and frowned at the two strangers grinning at him. Or, at least he assumed they were grinning. He'd never seen a more mismatched pair: they looked seedier than many of the denizens of Knockturn Alley, which was saying quite a bit. One was skinny and appeared to have a problem with his eyes, while the other reminded him of a scruffier version of Goyle. Or Crabbe. Both men were desperately in need of a bath.

"Who in bloody hell are you?" he demanded.

The larger of the two men grinned more widely. "Never yer mind 'bout that," he growled. "Just come with us, nice and quiet-like, and no one'll get hurt."

"Don't know as you should say that," the other man said doubtfully. "Don't know what the Cap'n wants him for, do we?" He looked at Snape and said, in a confiding tone of voice, "Maybe you should ask for a par- per- what was that word again?" he asked his partner.

The other man glowered at him. "Don't go givin' him no ideas!" He looked back at Snape. "Now, are yer comin' with us, or are we goin' ta have to get rough?"

Now _that_ had possibilities, but before Snape could reply, the skinny man tugged on the other's shirt and said in an urgent half-whisper, "Cap'n says we're not to hurt him, neither."

"Yes, but _he_ don't know that, do he?" his mate whispered back. 

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed; these two made Longbottom look like a genius. "Fine, I'll go with you," he said as he untied his apron and laid it over the counter. "Just let me pack a few herbs and potions - what, precisely, does your captain need me to bring?"

The larger man laughed derisively. "You won't be needing anything. Hands in front of you - tie him good and tight," he ordered his partner.

Snape submitted to having his hands tied, feeling a little foolish but also intrigued by the idea of being his lover's "reluctant" captive. With the skinny pirate leading the way, and wary of the other pirate with the cutless at his back, Snape accompanied the two men out of the shop and toward the quay. 

 

**************

Their destination was a sailing vessel that had clearly seen better days. The black sails were tattered, the pirate flag fluttering atop the mast was pathetic, and the odour of rotting fish guts appeared to permeate _everything_. Snape rolled his eyes: Harry Potter had a _lot_ to answer for, taking Albus to see that wretched movie, and Snape intended to make Potter start paying as soon as this abysmal wish-fantasy ended.

The short, heavy-set pirate jabbed him in the back, urging him to cross the extremely unstable looking gangplank. Snape obeyed, all the while considering what he would subject his lover to when he had his turn at choosing a wish - something truly horrible to make up for this indignity.

His arrival on board seemed to be a signal as there was an immediate flurry of activity aboard the pirate vessel. The gangplank was quickly stowed while a dozen sailors climbed into the rigging to ready the sails - what remained of them. Snape looked up as the ship began to move and shivered at the eerie sight of the tattered sails catching a non-existent wind. He didn't have long to ponder the sight; another jab in the back was urging him towards a large door at the aft of the ship.

"We got him, Cap'n Dumbledore, sir," the skinny pirate announced as he flung open the door to the captain's cabin. "All safe and secure, as ordered."

The man standing at the table in the center of the room turned sharply. "There had better not be a single hair on his head harmed, or it'll be the worse for the both of you."

Snape blinked as he took in the full effect of Dumbledore's transformation. The headmaster was decked out in a bright green coat, ruffled white shirt, and dun-coloured leggings, with a sword belt strapped around his middle. A large, ridiculous-looking hat festooned with an enormous green feather graced his head, and his beard had been braided into two rough plaits, making him look fiercely unlike his usual self. On one shoulder perched Fawkes, looking a bit affronted at having been cast in the role of pirate's parrot. 

Snape couldn't help a snort of amusement, which he hastily suppressed when Dumbledore turned to glare in his direction. It seemed that the Headmaster had been practicing acting like a wicked pirate - and was bloody good at it. A delicious shiver ran up Snape's spine.

"I appear to be in satisfactory - although restricted - condition," Snape said dryly, holding up his bound hands, "and more than a little curious about the reason for my abduction."

"I have need of your services," the pirate captain said, then turned to gesture sharply at the other two men. Fawkes squawked at the sudden movement and abandoned the pirate's shoulder for a more stable perch by the windows. "Out! And don't come back in here, no matter what you hear."

The two men scrambled to obey, and Snape watched with interest as the pirate captain strutted - for there was no other word to describe the way his lover moved - across the room to secure the door. It was clear that Dumbledore was enjoying his play-acting, and Snape was intrigued as to what _exactly_ he had in mind for this little fantasy. 

"My services?" Snape prompted.

"Ah, yes," the pirate captain said, turning back to him. "You are an apothecary, are you not?"

"I am," Snape replied. "However, your…comrades would not allow me to bring any supplies with me, so I doubt I'll be able to assist you with whatever it is you need."

"Oh, I've no worries about that, my lad," the pirate said, running his eyes down Snape's body in a way that could only be called lascivious. "I believe your supplies will be…" He paused and leered at his captive. "…quite sufficient."

Snape drew himself up, trying to display the indignation that his character would no doubt feel. "I cannot fail to apprehend your meaning, sir; however I have no inclination to provide the services for which you're asking."

"Ah, but I'm not _asking_ , my lad. I'm _taking_."

Before Snape could blink, he found himself magically propelled backward and onto the table. The ropes on his hands had disappeared, but as he was spread-eagle on the table and secured by magical bonds on his wrists and ankles, it was hardly a change for the better - in his character's opinion, at any rate. Snape, himself, was intrigued by his lover's forceful actions and hoped there was more to come. 

Still, he glared at Dumbledore. " _Magic_ , Albus? Isn't that cheating?"

Dumbledore ignored him - or ignored his words, at any rate. The pirate's hands were busy unfastening Snape's trousers, despite Snape's attempts to wriggle away. 

"You see, lad, I've been placed under a curse, a curse that saps my very potency. I've been told that the only cure is a very special potion, the seed of a virile young man such as yourself."

Snape gave Dumbledore an incredulous look. "You're having me on. Did you come up with this dialogue on your own, or did you have help from someone with the mental creativity of a newt - say, Potter, for instance."

The pirate glared at Snape. "Enough of your insolence, lad, or you'll be kissing the gunner's daughter."

"I do _not_ kiss women," Snape said, affronted, "no matter whose daughter they are."

Dumbledore sighed and briefly dropped character to glare at Snape. "It means being laid bare-arsed over a cannon to receive a flogging, and I swear I am _this close_ …"

Snape flushed slightly, suddenly ashamed for ruining Dumbledore's fantasy, and murmured, "Sorry, Albus."

Dumbledore touched his face affectionately before dropping back into character again. With a lascivious look, the pirate ripped open the front of Snape's trousers, freeing his cock. "And I'll have what I want, with your leave or without it." 

Determined to play along now, Snape cudgelled his brain to come up with an appropriate response. Unfortunately, the only words that came to mind were from a Muggle movie he'd been forced to watch once with Albus (who'd sworn that the villain bore a striking resemblance to Snape). Swearing that he'd hex Albus if he even _looked_ like he was going to laugh, he said between gritted teeth, "You may take this body, but it will not be me."

The pirate leered at him. "By the time I'm finished with you, my lad, you'll be begging me to take you."

Snape would have refuted that, but as his lover had suddenly swallowed his prick to the hilt, he was reduced to gasping in surprise and then moaning with pleasure. _Damn, but Albus is so good at that_ , he thought hazily. 

Belatedly recalling that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying his ravishment, he managed to gasp out, "Bastard…you'll never…hear me…beg."

His pirate captor ignored this rather pathetic sally, and Snape let his head fall back on the table as he gave himself up to the other man's ministrations. Quite frankly, he loved it when his lover did this. As Dumbledore combined the skills learned over a lifetime with his odd sense of whimsy, each time was a uniquely delightful experience. At the moment, playing his part of the roguish pirate captain to the hilt, he was treating Snape's private bits more roughly than usual, and Snape could feel his brains turn to mush with each stroke and suck. Only the vague recollection that he was supposed to be a reluctant participant kept him from shouting for joy when a particularly skilful suck triggered his climax.

Snape sagged back against the table, panting for breath. He glared at the pirate captain as he saw the smug satisfaction on his face and snarled, "Well? Did this 'potion' release you from the curse?"

The pirate rubbed his hand over the front of his trousers where Snape could see a sizeable erection forming. "Aye, that it did, lad."

"Then perhaps you'll be so good as to set me free."

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" he asked, smirking as he unfastened his trousers and pulled out his prick. Snape allowed his eyes to widen dramatically, as if appalled at the sight of the monster before him, and restrained himself from licking his lips. "After your assistance in lifting the curse, it would be churlish of me not to reward you."

"I assure you, I require no reward," Snape protested half-heartedly, but the pirate ignored him as he waved his hand to free Snape from the bindings so that he could strip off Snape's trousers. Snape tried to twist away as the pirate grabbed his bare ankles but his captor's grip was too tight. That, and Snape didn't really want to get away from his would-be ravisher. The pirate pulled him to the end of the table and then bound Snape's arms over his head.

"You don't want to do this," Snape panted as the pirate captain placed the bound man's legs over his shoulders and grasped his thighs, preparing to thrust inside.

The pirate laughed wickedly. "Ah, but you're wrong, lad, and your pathetic pleas won't sway me."

Snape glared at him. "Pathetic! Albus - "

His words were cut off by a gasp as the pirate captain pierced his body with one sharp thrust, and he spared one brain cell to be thankful that he'd thoroughly prepared his body for this encounter. Then he surrendered both mind and body to the driving rhythm being set by his captor. It was fire and heat, wild and primal. It was the possessive domination he at times craved from his lover, something Albus had been reluctant to give him. 

"Albus," he gasped as he writhed against the ropes binding his arms, longing to touch the man so skilfully ravishing him and yet revelling in his very helplessness.

The pirate leered down at him, not pausing in his powerful thrusting. "That's better, lad. Beg me for more."

"More," Snape moaned obediently. "Please."

"Changed your tune, eh?" the pirate laughed. "Not so proud now, are you, my beauty?" Snape didn't reply, too wrapped up in the fire blazing from his belly down through his balls. "You're mine now. I want to hear you scream my name when you come."

Snape was more than willing to oblige. Another thrust and he was exploding, screaming Albus' name. He was barely aware of the catch in his ravisher's breath, the groan and final thrust, the whisper of his own name before the pirate collapsed on top of his sated body. It made it a little hard to breathe, but he hardly noticed as he lay there, trying to calm his racing heart and reconnect his brain.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore raised his head and looked down at him with tender concern. "Dear heart, are you all right?"

Snape tried to scowl at Dumbledore, but he had the feeling he failed as he was also grinning like an idiot. "Now, Albus, I doubt any self-respecting pirate captain would be concerned about the welfare of his captive. You should be - I don't know - gloating over your victory and preparing to ravish me again."

Dumbledore groaned as he pushed himself up and gently withdrew from his lover's body. "You'll be the death of me yet, Severus. And just whose fantasy was this?" His eyes twinkled at Snape. "Are you actually admitting that you enjoyed it?"

Snape tried a glare and was moderately more successful with it than with the scowl. "Parts of it were intriguing."

Dumbledore laughed softly and leaned down to kiss his lover. "Only parts of it, Severus? And which parts would those be? The parts where you were bound, helpless, while I had my wicked way with you?"

Snape's breath caught at the roguish gleam in his lover's eyes. "I'm _still_ bound, in case you hadn't noticed, Albus," he retorted.

"Why, yes, you are," Dumbledore said, as if just realizing this.

"Don't you think you should release me?" Snape prompted, tugging at the bonds trapping his hands.

"And ruin my reputation as the Scourge of the Seas?" Dumbledore asked, giving him a wicked smile. "Ah, no, my proud beauty!" the pirate captain said, grinding his groin against Snape's to demonstrate his renewed interest in his captive. "I've only just begun to tame you."

As Snape surrendered to his pirate lover once more, his last coherent thoughts were: 

_I should encourage Potter to take Albus to Muggle movies more often._

_Bugger that. _I_ should go more often myself._

And then he was lost in a sea of sensation, a willing captive to his lover's fantasies.

The End


End file.
